cancer_groupfandomcom-20200213-history
Ruse: Favored Factions
Hunter: America (Pre-Imperial Guard) One of the most feared players in the Cancer group thanks to his Fetish with anything American and boring awesome. His ability to masterfully combine troops in Ruse into a walking ass-rape deathstack is incredible. Combined with his Willy spam across the map this tactic has brought many a rage onto people. Because of his inability to be satisfied with his side of the map he will always get the Aggressive Expansion Casis Belli on him in the game with his constant expansion into the usually resource rich middle, and being the best player in Ruse, few challenge him, and when they do they get a fuckton of Priest shells in their asses. Chris: America Chris is the second most feared player in Ruse his war crimes in the game include developing the Paratroopen Blitz tactic in which he would send all of his starting resources into airdropping your base and capturing it, effectively ending the game before it really starts. This lead to a long lasting rivalry with Chris and Huntsman in the game after their first encounter in Ruse starting with that. Since then Huntsman has made sure to protect his base with AA at the start ever since due to paranoia. Chris is like a Diet Hunter, nearly as good if not equal the two used to bash their heads together in games for hours unable to beat each other. Sheep: British Empire '' Sheep was able to successfully create a team-dependent Britan which can unleash the purest of Buttrape, not even $2k worth of Anti-Air can bring it down. Sheep developed a dependency on fighter bombers, particularly Typhoons when he saw how he could successfully utilize hit and run attacks even on giant deathstacks such as Hunter's. Given enough time in a game his planes transform into a terrifying Eye of Sauron and become nigh-unkillable, and he should be targeted first at all costs. Otherwise... There is no otherwise, he only plays British and only does this. No counter has ever been successfully found against Sheep. ''Kai: German Reich Kai is only known for three things in Ruse, losing, turtling, and King Tigers. Kai is one of the few people whom successfully bashed Huntsman's Ha-To spam in Ruse before the ban on Japan. By use of a passive front for entire games Kai amasses a production center built for producing Germany's strongest equipment. However, he rarely gets to this point seeing as he does not push for supply depots gaining the resources to pull this tactic off. Zrbs: Russia Zrbs is most well known for Infantry rushes and terrible Russian tank spams in Ruse, as well as ragequitting over the most minor of things (and Hunter's Super Pershing Deathstacks). Ironically, Zrbs was key in getting the group into the game; he purchased copies for Huntsman, Sheep, Himself, (And maybe REDACTED.) He is more unpredictable than other players in Ruse and must be treated with some caution. However, his strategies are typically unsuccessful but, can be comical if not effective. REDACTED'': America'' Simply put, REDACTED is one of the worst players in the Cancer Group's History. Even worse than Huntsman. Worse than Kai. Worse than the easiest bot. Worse than an AFK player. He has an America fetish similar to Hunter's but takes it way too far - he ends up sounding like the most redneck-burger munching-american is the greatest country-Pennsylvanian you will ever meet. And as a direct result of all the Mc Donalds he has lost mental ability to figure out what the word Recon means, and how important it is in Ruse. He does an odd combo of Turtle/Tank spam in which he tries and fails in make a functioning army as instead of capturing his first supply depots which produce more currency, he would rather spend 200 on two starting admin buildings. Just this alone should show you how bad of a player he is. Need I say more? Josh: None He apparently owns the game but never took the time to try and play it with anyone. has only played it a few times. Huntsman: Japan With Huntsman's "innate ability to find the cheapest, gayest, most overpowered units/factions in games." He was attracted to Japan like a fly to a rotting corpse. His insanely stupid and overpowered faction in Ruse took him some time to master. But after he did, he successfully could rape any stack of Heavy armor with Ha-To rockets, 200 Super Pershings? Pshh! About 30 Ha-To Rockets at once should take out most of them. Huntsman successfully Triggered Hunter on multiple occasions completing his first directive, however, he still managed to lose on several occasions. Kal mastered the art of directing the enemy away from himself and claiming his inadequacies in order to keep himself safe until it was time to unleash his deathstacks of O-Is and Ha-Tos. This made him the number one target short of Hunter and Sheep in a game, however, people still managed to underestimate him allowing for his eggs to hatch into the GLORIOUS YAPANESE EMPIRE!!